sila_inoplanetyaninafandomcom_ko-20200214-history
PessoaPessoa/03
Rebelião é o terceiro episódio de Pessoa 5. Enredo *Johny: ...E foi logo depois disso que ele conseguiu-- *???: A escola se transformou em um castelo antigo...? Um gato falante...? Você está alucinando? *Johny: você pediu a verdade porra pq eu mentiria *???: ...Eu consigo pensar em alguns motivos. — Ele suspira. *???: Você poderá continuar a história, mas quero que elabore sobre algo no seu decorrer. *Johny: Hm? *???: Agir como um Ladrão Fantasma solitário teria sido muito mais eficiente. Poderia ter sido dessa forma, mas não foi. Há méritos em se ter sócios... foi o que você decidiu. *Johny: que *???: ...Me conte sobre o seu primeiro associado. Finalmente, o grupo chega até a saída do castelo, que é bloqueada por mais cavalheiros. *Thor: Teremos que lutar para sair daqui. *GL: D-droga, é o Kerr! *Johny: Hã?! Mais cavalheiros vão surgindo, cercando o trio. Em meio a todos eles, entra em cena o seu líder, o rei Joseph Kerr. *Joseph?: Nos encontramos mais uma vez. — Um sorriso maquiavélico e convencido acaba escapando do seu rosto, antes composto e frio. *Thor: Aquele não é o Kerr. É a sombra dele, o jeito que ele realmente é por dentro! *Johny: Sombra, huh? *''Joseph'': Ei, o que acharia de se aliar comigo? *Johny: opora do nada *''Joseph'': Você não parece tão diferente de mim... seja um gamer. *Johny: Eu não sou como você. *''Joseph'': Tch. *GL: A escola não é o seu castelo! Eu memorizei o rosto daqueles caras, você vai cair, Joseph Kerr! *''Joseph'': Heheh. É verdade o que dizem. "Um cão que muito ladra não morde". *GL: O que quer dizer com isso? *''Joseph'': Pense um pouco, Lothbrock. Por que iriam acreditar em alguém que, sozinho, destruiu a equipe de escritores, e não na estrela premiada responsável pelo sucesso teatral da acadêmia? Gary recua um pouco após escutar aquelas palavras. *Johny: Do que ele tá falando, GL? *''Joseph'': Você cegamente acompanha ele, mas não sabe sobre a história dessa escória? — Ele ri. — Sempre apresentando ideias e mais ideias... quem se importa com suas ideias ridículas? O povo só quer assistir aquilo que já conhece e sabe de que vai gostar. Tentou mudar as coisas, mas com a sua reputação, não foi nada difícil criar a cena de que você tentou me agredir e eu apenas me defendi. — Sua risada aumenta. — ...E lá se foi a equipe de escritores. *GL: Não foi minha culpa... *''Joseph'': Tenho certeza de que seus colegas discordariam. — E agora, sua risada chega a um ápice que poderia ser escutado de qualquer lugar do castelo. Sakamoto cai de joelhos, derrotado. O monarca ri do grupo, mal conseguindo formar outra frase, até finalmente conseguir soltar mais uma ameaça. *''Joseph'': ...Que tal outra piada, Sakamoto? — Sua risada para, e seu rosto se altera para uma expressão fria. Kerr saca um revólver. As suas tropas cavalheiras reduzem sua distância mais ainda, impedindo a fuga do grupo, que está ficando sem tempo. *Johny: Se levanta. *GL: Eu não consigo. Eu apenas estrago tudo... E agora nós vamos morrer, e é tudo minha culpa... *Johny: E você vai simplesmente deixar isso acontecer? *GL: O quê? *Johny: Se você desistir agora, nunca haverá esperança de que as coisas vão mudar. Esse babaca vai continuar no topo, e só daí, a culpa será sua. Mas nesse momento, você pode se levantar e dizer que não vai deixar isso acontecer. *GL: ... *''Joseph'': Tch. Patétic-- *GL: Cala a boca. O rapaz loiro se levanta, com os punhos fechados. Uma aura azul e flamejante começa a se formar ao seu redor. *GL: Tudo em que você pensa é usar as pessoas... você é a verdade escória, Kerr...! Pare de olhar sobre as pessoas com esse sorriso estúpido no seu rosto! — Ele aponta o dedo contra o inimigo. Gary começa a ter uma dor de cabeça, enquanto uma voz misteriosa começa a ecoar no fundo da sua mente. *''Joseph'': Chega de papo. Hora de morrer, Lothbrock. O rei tenta disparar uma bala, mas uma ventania intensa, originada do rosto de Lothbrock, a rebate contra o teto do castelo. *???: Você me fez esperar bastante. *GL: A-aagh! *???: Você busca poder, não é? Vamos formar um pacto. *GL: M-mas que merda... *???: Já que seu caminho foi tomado por uma imponente escuridão, por que não iluminar o mundo com as próprias mãos? O seu outro eu deseja tal decisão. Eu sou tu. Tu és eu. Uma máscara branca com um visor escuro se forma sobre o seu rosto, quase se tornando parte de sua pele. Revigorado e agora provido com uma força inimaginável, Lothbrock a remove e liberta o seu poder interior. Um traje branco se forma em seu corpo e uma figura nebulosa flutua ao seu lado. *Johny: Aconteceu de novo. *Thor: Aquele é a Pessoa dele! *''Joseph'': Ngh! *GL: Agora que eu tenho esse poder, é hora da revanche. Thor e Johny se posicionam ao lado dele, preparados para enfrentar todas as linhas de defesa daquele castelo. *Thor: Boa! *Johny: Mostre do que você é capaz. *GL: Nem precisa dizer duas vezes. — Ele sorri. Os cavalheiros avançam, atacando o grupo com suas espadas e escudos. Com grande agilidade, cada um do trio vai desviando de seus múltiplos ataques sem dificuldade. Com essas evasivas contínuas, uma brecha se abre para contra-atacar e assim... *GL: Manda ver, White...! — Mais uma vez, ele aponta o dedo contra os oponentes. Aquela figura que estava ao seu lado, White, voa na direção dos soldados de Kerr, disparando uma rajada elétrica de suas mãos, desintegrando-os com seu tamanho poder. *''Joseph'': Malditos chads! Os subsequentes cavalheiros que tomam os lugares dos derrotados são destruídos com as forças de Johny e Thor, manifestadas nas formas de Quazar e Cat-Man, respectivamente. E assim, o grupo sai vitorioso do conflito. *GL: Conseguimos! Ngh... — Cansado, ele cai de joelhos de novo. *Thor: Não se exerça de mais. Imagino que tudo que transcendeu agora seja extremamente cansativo. *Johny: Droga, acho que o Kerr fugiu no meio da luta. *GL: Eu preciso de um pouco de descanso. Aí, catto, a saída desse lugar é por aquela porta, né? *Thor: Eu não sou um gato! Johny e Gary abandonam o precinto, desgastados. *Thor: Ei, ei, ei! Não podem sair daqui desse jeito! Vocês já fazem parte do meu plano! *Johny: Que plano? *Thor: É confidencial! *Johny: a *GL: Nós não concordamos com nada. Só o que posso dizer, é 'gudbai'. *Johny: Arruvedercu. *Thor: Aargh! Seus imbecis! Retornando ao mundo real, os dois estão de volta aos seus uniformes escolares, do lado de fora da acadêmia. *Johny: Caraca. *GL: Isso não foi um sonho, né? Você tava lá, também! *Johny: Eu não sei dizer... *GL: Aí. Se tudo isso foi de verdade, só quero dizer obrigado. *Johny: ...Heh. — Ele sorri. *Johny: Nos vemos depois, eu suponho. Os dois seguem os seus caminhos individuais dentro da escola. Algumas horas após, tendo se desculpado para Mia Wallace sobre o seu atraso no primeiro dia de aula e se introduzido à sua nova turma, sem reações positivas por parte dos seus futuros colegas, Amamiya se retira da sua sala de aula. Lá, ele encontra sua professora mais uma vez. *Mia: Ei. Parece que as pessoas estão falando bastante sobre você, e eu só queria que soubesse que não fui eu quem contei a eles. *Johny: ué *Mia: ...Só para esclarecer. Você deveria ir para casa logo, o senhor Barton parecia bem irritado nas ligações. *Johny: ih *Mia: Ah, e você não deveria se envolver com o Sakamoto, também-- *GL: ...E por que, senhorita Wallace? O rapaz loiro já estava ali para novamente se encontrar com o novo amigo, para a frustração de Mia Wallace. *GL: Eu estarei esperando no terraço. — Depois de se dirigir a Johny, GL se retira com estilo. *Mia: Viu, é por isso que eu não quero que se envolva com ele. — Ela suspira. *Johny: ok eu não vou Então, Johny se encontra com GL no terraço. *GL: Você sabe por que eu te chamei aqui, né? *Johny: hopefully it's not a confession *GL: Os rostos daqueles caras. Se encontrarmos eles e conseguirmos fazer-los falar sobre o Kerr, ele vai desmoronar de jeito! *Johny: Você realmente ainda lembra os rostos deles? *GL: não *Johny: a *GL: Mas eles provavelmente vão ter marcas de feridas e machucados se estiverem sendo abusados por ele, então vai ser fácil! De volta ao Leblanc, Amamiya entra tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho, não encontrando nenhum sinal de vida na cafeteria. Com pulos estrategicamente silenciosos em cada degrau que leva até o sótão, ele finalmente se infiltra no seu quarto, só para encontrar Clint lhe esperando ali. *Johny: porra *Clint: Eu recebi uma ligação interessante da sua escola hoje. É o seu primeiro dia de aula e você já está chegando atrasado? *Johny: se fosse o segundo estaria de boa? Um silêncio aterrorizante afeta o sótão após a piada. *Johny: E-eu quis dizer 'desculpa'. *Clint: É o mínimo que eu mereço por uma dessas. Eu só peço que se comporte. Barton lhe deixa sozinho mais uma vez, e assim o dia cansativo termina. No seu descanso, Johny acorda aprisionado na Sala de Veludo novamente. *Caroline: ...Já era hora, detento! *Justine: Nosso mestre deseja conversar com você. *Igor: Primeiro, devemos celebrar a nossa reunião. Estivemos ausentes por um episódio inteiro, afinal. *Johny: pq eu preciso estar preso porra *Igor: Ah... pelo que vejo, já despertou aos seus poderes. E são especiais, também. Sua reabilitação pode finalmente se iniciar. *Johny: O que é essa reabilitação? *Igor: Não há motivo para entendê-la no momento. Você só deve trabalhar para alcançá-la, eventualmente. *Johny: como que eu vou trabalhar se eu nem sei o que é *Igor: Enfim, já que perguntou, Pessoas são, em outras palavras, uma "máscara" -- uma armadura do coração para enfrentar as questões do mundo. *Johny: idai porra *Igor: Tenho grandes expectivas de você. Agora, vá. *Johny: vai tu Num piscar de olhos, o jovem acorda, irritado com a falta de sentido em ambas suas visitas àquele plano misterioso. Mesmo assim, a vida segue. Na acadêmia Shujin, Johny e GL buscam pelas vítimas de Joseph Kerr, fracassando devido às suas más reputações. No meio da sua procura, uma menina loira se aproxima de Amamiya. *???: Ei. Posso falar com você por um instante? *Johny: Hm? Espera. Você é aquela garota do outro dia... Você pegou carona com o Kerr, né? *???: Era exatamente dele de que eu queria falar. *Johny: Ótimo. Qual seu nome? *Luciana: Takamaki. Luciana Takamaki. *Johny: E o que você tem a me dizer, Luciana Takamaki? *Luciana: ...Vocês não vão conseguir. *Johny: O quê? *Luciana: O que quer que esperam conseguir sobre ele, não fará diferença alguma. Vocês deveriam desistir. Na mesma hora, Gary retorna até aquele ponto para discutir as informações, por mais escassas que sejam, obtidas da busca. *GL: O que você quer? *Luciana: D-de onde você veio? *Johny: Luciana, por que você acha que deveríamos desistir de algo que nem sequer sabe? *Luciana: ...Acho que julguei cedo demais. O que é que vocês estão pretendendo fazer? *GL: Nós não te devemos explicação alguma, Takamaki. *Johny: Sem falar que é bem difícil de explicar. *Luciana: Finjam que essa conversa aqui é um armário. *Johny: que-- *Luciana: Isso aí, eu to saindo do armário, seus gays. A jovem sai do local, deixando a dupla para trás. *GL: Você contou algo para ela? *Johny: Não. *GL: Ufa. *Johny: Quem é ela? Vocês se conhecem? *GL: Nós nos conhecemos desde que estávamos no ensino fundamental. Ela é metade inglesa, creio eu. *Johny: Então é por isso que ela tem um nome brasileiro. *GL: é *Johny: uhum *GL: pode crer *Johny: fatual Os dois, mudando de assunto, passam a falar sobre como deveriam lidar com o professor de teatro. Estão sem informações, provas ou métodos para deter-lo. *GL: Desse jeito, como que vamos enfrentar o Kerr? Nossa única chance seria indo diretamente nele. Alguma ideia? *Johny: ...Ligar para a polícia? *GL: E contar sobre o castelo? Eles nunca acreditariam na gente, cara. *Johny: ...Um ataque surpresa? *GL: O risco de sermos pegos é grande, e nós estaríamos ferrados nesse caso. *Johny: ... *GL: ...Alguma outra ideia? *Johny: Vamos punir o rei. *GL: O rei? O Joseph Kerr daquele outro mundo? Eu não tinha pensado nessa, mas... O que aconteceria se nós conseguíssemos-- *???: Aí vocês estão! A dupla procura pelo dono daquela voz, incapazes de encontrar qualquer pessoa ao seu redor. *GL: V-você... disse alguma coisa, Johny? *Johny: Eu ia te fazer a mesma pergunta... *???: Espero que não achem mesmo que vão escapar desse jeito! A perseguição pela voz, mais próxima ainda, termina com os dois percebendo a presença de um gato cinzento com uma coleira amarelada acima de uma mesa. *GL: Essa voz... *Johny: É você, Thor? *Thor: Como vocês ousam, me abandonando naquele castelo daquele jeito! *GL: C-como você veio para o nosso mundo?! *Thor: Vocês só podem entrar no Metaverso através de um aplicativo de celular, mas quando se está no meu nível, você não precisa de nada disso. *Johny: Um aplicativo de celular, huh? — Ele diz, olhando para o aplicativo de navegação que nunca foi capaz de excluir de seu celular. *GL: Ei, esse negócio apareceu no meu celular depois que nós voltamos do castelo! *Thor: Aqueles com a capacidade de despertarem as suas almas rebeldes interiores são presenteados com esse aplicativo misterioso. Ele se chama de MetaNav. *Johny: Bom, fora toda essa exposição, isso não vem ao caso. Thor, há alguma forma de lidar com o Joseph Kerr nesse Metaverso? *Thor: É como você disse antes. Joseph Kerr se vê como o rei de um castelo, então se vocês destruissem essa imagem, logicamente, os desejos distorcidos dele seriam apagados e ele seria... *Johny: morto? *Thor: Credo, não. Ele seria um cara normal. *GL: E como que nós destruimos? A gente precisa matar o rei? *Thor: Se a sombra do Kerr for morta, o verdadeiro também morrerá. Portanto, se roubarmos o tesouro, a fonte da distorção atual dele, ele terá o que se chama uma mudança de coração. *Johny: E o que estamos esperando, então? *GL: Espera. O que é esse tesouro? *Thor: Joseph Kerr já foi um homem comum e com os mesmos defeitos típicos do resto da população, mas graças a algum objeto de grande valor, a visão dele desse mundo se alterou e fez ele se enxergar como uma pessoa que está acima da ordem. Alguém que permanece no topo de um palácio em relação às massas normais. *Johny: Um objeto de grande valor? *GL: ...Tipo um troféu. A escola ganhou vários graças às obras "dele". *Thor: Ótimo. Estamos prontos? *Johny: Vamos. Através do MetaNav no seu celular, Johny transporta o novo grupo para a realidade distorcida de Kerr. Os uniformes de Amamiya e Sakamoto se transformam em seus trajes rebeliosos, enquanto o corpo de Thor muda para o habitual bípede com que conheceu os dois rapazes. *Thor: Ei. Antes de prosseguirmos, somos uma equipe agora. *GL: Meio que óbvio, né? *Johny: Deixa de ser chato. *GL: lol *Thor: Enfim. Não podemos nos referir por nossos nomes verdadeiros já que somos procurados nesse castelo. *Johny: ue por que *Thor: Por causa que não. Precisamos de codinomes maneiros. *GL: Eu já tenho um. Eu sou o GL. *Johny: ...E Amamiya não é o meu sobrenome de verdade. *Thor: Vocês já falharam o teste. Se eu só estivesse fingindo ser eu mesmo, vocês estariam mortos! *Johny: que *Thor: Géli, você vai ser o Skull, por causa que sua máscara parece uma caveira. *GL: oporra *Thor: Mamma mia, você vai ser o Joker, por causa que você vai ser nosso trunfo na hora do combate! *Johny: não seria mais fácil me chamar de trunfo ou sla coringa *Thor: não *Johny: Bem, ok. Mas e você, Thor? *Thor: eu pareço um gato, estou seguro *Johny: Não. Você vai se chamar Kira. *Thor: o *GL: Essa cena encheu. Vamo logo. Os ladrões adentram o palácio de Joseph Kerr, evitando contato com as tropas de defesa do castelo e quebrando potes sem motivo algum. Eles eventualmente encontram um corredor que leva até uma sala de tortura. *Thor: ...Olha! Encontramos o corredor que leva até a sala de tortura! *Johny: Como você sabe dessa sala? Repentinamente, o grupo percebe sons vindo daquele local. Há vozes familiares vindo de lá dentro. Especificamente, a voz de Joseph Kerr e uma outra pessoa. Uma mulher. Alguém está sendo torturado por Kerr, e agora caberá aos invasores de salvar o dia. No próximo episódio.